


Sorry I'm Not Sorry

by misura



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Post-Iron Man 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 05:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8000428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Look, I'm fine," Tony said. "America's fine. Everyone's fine. I love you?"</p><p>Steve grimaced. (post-IM3)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorry I'm Not Sorry

" 'Presumed dead'," Steve said, and Tony got the distinct impression that if the bandages hadn't clearly marked him as someone recovering from a major surgery, Steve'd have smacked _him_ with the newspaper, rather than some poor coffee table that'd never done anyone any harm and that'd also borne witness to some ahem interesting afternoons and/or evenings.

Not that the same couldn't be said for a number of other innocent-looking pieces of recovered furniture. (Not so much for the new stuff, but, well, fingers crossed.)

"In case you missed it, I wasn't," Tony said. "Am not. So, you know, yay?"

Steve gave him a look decidedly lacking in yay. (Also, a distinct lack of hurray, huzzah and other assorted expressions of jubilation.)

"I'm sorry, I'm not sure what you're looking for here." Tony might also point out that, as usual, he was kind of doing a disproportionate amount of talking here, but, well, _as usual_. "Sorry I'm not dead? Sorry I'm not sorry I'm not dead?"

"How about 'sorry I didn't call'?" Steve sat down, far too far away. Other end of the room, practically. (Well, table, but eh. Details.) " 'Sorry I let you think I was dead'?"

"No go on that last one, Cap. I don't do mind-control. You know I don't do mind-control."

If Steve's face'd been a weather forecast, Tony'd be either planning a trip to somewhere sunny, or he'd be, well, _not_ planning a trip to somewhere sunny, the weather being one of those things that didn't really register when you weren't much of a fan of the great outdoors anyway. (Beaches, yes; snow-covered forests and the like, not for the next couple of years or so.)

"Everything's just a big joke to you, isn't it?"

"Or a small one," Tony said, because yes, yes it was. Because if you started to think that everything _wasn't_ a joke on some level, you started to realize how goddamnawful some of the punchlines were, and Tony'd been there, done that, hadn't liked it enough to buy the t-shirt. "Sorry I didn't call. Busy saving the world, you know how it is."

Steve actually winced a bit. Like he was supposed to have some magical ability to sense it when the American people were in trouble or something. (Sure, having good ole Nick only one phone-call away might be _almost_ the same thing, but not quite.)

Time for the big guns, clearly. "Look, I'm fine," Tony said. "America's fine. Everyone's fine. I love you?"

Steve grimaced, which beat wincing by about a hundred points.

"Too much? It's my medication." Keep walking the line between reminding Steve that he's an injured man and making Steve forget that nope, no calls, that was the ticket. "But, honestly, I think we should focus on the positive stuff. Let bygones be bygones. Carpe diem. Have you seen the new bedroom yet?"

"You're on medication."

Trust Steve to focus on the wrong details. "Couple of pain-killers. I'm fine. Well, a bit bored, maybe. I mean, they're still working on the lab."

"I hear Pepper's banned you from Stark Tower," Steve said, with a hint of a grin.

"Only the R&D floors." Unfair and wholly uncalled for, given that Tony'd been quite reasonable in his requests (they had not been _demands_ , thank you very much), but then, some people could simply not be reasoned with. "I'm allowed in the lobby. I mean, if that's where you want to take this." A suggestive waggle of the eyebrows to keep Steve's mind on the right track.

"I thought we could go for a run or something," Steve said, by way of indicating that Tony might need to work out a few bugs in his (brilliant! if simple) plan.

"A run." Tony was familiar with the concept, but, well, Tony was familiar with many concepts.

"Or we could stay in, order a pizza. Watch a movie or something."

Tony liked that 'we'. He could work with that 'we'. "You're giving me a choice between strenuous physical exercise, also known as 'running', and pizza?"

"I figured you might need some cheering up," Steve said.

"You figured you might take shameless advantage of the fact that I'm cut off from all but the most basic amenities right now," Tony translated. "Call it what it is, Rogers. Don't reject your own sneakiness: embrace it. Own it. You're a terrible human being, your mind's as much in the gutter as anyone's, and right now, you want to make out on the couch with your hot boyfriend while eating pizza and watching a popcorn-flick."

"You're sure that's what _I_ want?" Steve asked.

"Well, it's what I'm offering, so, you know, take it or leave it."

Steve sighed, like Tony hadn't just made him the best offer of - well, the past week, at least.

"I'll take it."

To rub it in, or not to rub it in. "Knew you would. You get the pizza, I get the movie. And by 'get', obviously, I mean 'obtain in a mostly legal manner'. Got the new Star Wars all lined up."

"I thought that wasn't going to be in movie theaters until the 20th."

"Your point, I am not seeing it."


End file.
